The Newest Contestant
by psychichusky
Summary: Andy never took down Sam, and his op took longer then anyone suspected. Andy has been cut loose and is now sent in when Sam can't deliver. Will sparks fly for the two? or will they crash and burn. AU Sandy McSwarek
1. Prologue

**A/N so I know I said I wasn't going to write one of these until my star treks are done but I can't help it! The inspiration is to strong! So here is my new story, The Newest Contestant, inspired by the song Next Contestant by Nickelback.**

**I don't own Rookie blue or Nickelback**

**Prologue**

He drops to his knees beside the still pale form on the cold concrete floor. The crimson blood stains her once bleached shirt and pools around her unmoving body. His large rough hands caress her damp cool cheek. There's so much blood, too much. He glances at his best friend, his brother, who is shouting at him while he is trying to stop the bleeding but He just can't follow his friend's orders. All he can do is gaze at the beautiful angel in his arms. He brushes the chestnut hair from her forehead and places a small kiss on her soft pink lips, ignoring the trickle of blood that escaped from the corner of her mouth. His eyes shut tightly as he mentally tried to will her out of the permanent sleep. He prays that this is just a sick dream that he will wake from soon to see her in his arms, but once he opens his eyes he can see this is no dream. The tears seem to flood from his eyes as he buries his face in her hair.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me…Andy."


	2. ch 1 Cut Loose Fly High

**A/N: oh my god you guys! I defiantly did not expect that for my first chapter, and especially with how short it is! You guys defiantly know how to make a girl feel special. So I'm going to work myself to the bones of my fingers here to try to get you a LONG new chapter SOON. But for now I'm just setting the scene so this one will be a little short still. The next one I promise will be longer! ENJOY**

**I do not own rookie blue nor do I own Nickelback**

**Cut Loose, Fly High**

Today Andy McNally was running later than normal, so late that she completely missed parade. She was so pissed, not at herself for being late, but for Luke for making her late. He didn't even do It in a way that would make a girls heart flutter, he didn't even try to make her late. No the reason why she was pissed was because he left her for Jo the night before and kicked Andy out of the house they bought together. Andy spent the night at Traci's, with Traci's son and mom. Traci herself was spending the night with her boyfriend, and Luke's coworker, Jerry. Andy couldn't help but envy her best friend. Traci might have had a tough ride but at least now she had a great life. A great man who loved her, a beautiful child, a supportive mom—none of which Andy had now.

Andy tried to push that train of thought out of her mind as she walked into the bullpen and saw everyone staring at her with strange expressions, mixtures of worry and excitement were seen on the sea of faces. Andy tried to ignore it as she walked past them all to her best friend and whispered if she had something on her face. Traci just laughed and shook her head.

"Didn't you hear?" Trace asked.

"Hear what? I just got here." Traci's eyes widened and her playful smile faltered a little before her grin grew wider.

"Just wait. Look up there." Traci told her, pointing to Bests office. Andy looked up in confusion and saw her boss talking to a man who looked incredibly scruffy looking and smug. He looked really smug, and slimy.

"Who is he?" Andy asked.

"His name is Donovan Boyd. He runs Guns and Gangs." Andy turned her head back to her friend. What did this Boyd guy have to do with her?

"Okay..?"

"Just wait." Traci repeated. Andy frowned her eyebrows and looked back up at the class incased office catching Bests' eye. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to come up. Andy took a second to look around and saw it was her that he was motioning too. Andy gulped. They were just cut loose a week ago and she already got in trouble? What did she do? She slowly walked up the steps and it felt too much like she was being sent to the principal's office. She arrived at the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and taking a step in.

"Sir?" She asked in an uneasy voice.

"McNally take a seat." He told her motioning to the open chair next to Boyd. "This is detective Donovan Boyd, he runs guns and gangs."

"I know sir," Andy cut in. "News travels fast." She muttered once she was met with the hard stare of Boyd. That moment Boyd turned back to Best.

"Shes too shy. Her look would work but shes too reserved. What about that Peck girl?"

"Wait, sir what is this about?" Andy asked looking between the two men. Best only smiled but didn't reply.

"Shes good, trust me. She's more believable than Peck, and she won't be what they expect." Boyd looked thoughtful about this pieced of information then reluctantly nodded.

"Your right. She'll do. But if anything goes wrong with her, it's on you Sargent." Best nodded and smiled as Boyd stood and stalked out of the room.

"Sir?" Andy asked again, suddenly very reluctant, unsure of what was just planned for her.

"McNally you are going under cover." Best told her with a grin, and Andy's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"M-me sir?" She stuttered. Her fists clenched a little staring at her boss.

"Yes you McNally. I know you can do this and we need you do this. And Boyd is letting me fill you in on the details. You are going under to help one of our own, but you won't know who he is. You are going to run your own op to take down the Human Trafficking section of Anton Hill's organization. You will be going under as a dancer." This was too much information for Andy to take in. she could physically feel her blood rush from her face and down to her feet. "McNally!" Best stood quickly and grabbed a glass of water and kneeled beside her.

"McNally you will do fine. It's in your blood, and it's your turn to fly from the nest. Don't worry your friends will be there every step of the way. You'll drop your information to us when you go for meetings and it won't last to long." Andy gripped the plastic cup of water in her tightly clenched hand before taking a breath. She closed her eyes and took several short deep breaths. So much was happening. First Luke leaves her, and now she's being put undercover. A new identity, a new life, a new chance. Finally after a few moments she lifted her head and looked at boss and nodded.

"I'll do it."


	3. Ch2 Nothing but a Whore

**A/N: Okay so I'm pretty sure I have the best reviewers ever! The reviews doubled since I last saw it (yesterday). You are the people who keep me writing! I love reviews, they feed my ego and help me right haha. I hope I don't disappoint you all. So much pressure! Enjoy this chapter**

**I do not own Rookie Blue or NickelBack**

Nothing but a Whore

Andy pulled and tugged at the miniscule dress she was wearing, if you could even call it that. She was so tempted to arrest herself for indecent exposer; this was more like a t-shirt then a dress. But she wore it none the less. She looked in the mirror at the girl she had now become. Her hair was curled and fluffed while her makeup was heavy and dark. Her eyes looked almost seductive, surrounded by dark browns and blues creating a smoky eye designed for her pigments. A frosty pink lip gloss shined in the florescent lights of her new crappy apartment. Couldn't she have had a better place? She looked at her image and realized the apartment matched her new personality.

Andy was jerked from her thoughts, literally, when a hand grabbed her upper arm and tugged her from the mirror. "You've looked at yourself enough. I'm dropping you off and you're going to remind me of your cover, got it rook?"

Andy grumbled. She's not a rookie no more but she knew she was still very low on the precinct food chain. "You don't have to be rough Boyd, I'm coming." She told him, preying her voice was as rude as she was practicing. Boyd flashed a smile.

"Not bad rook. You're taking on your cover like a pro. Make sure it stays that way got it?" Andy rolled her eyes and nodded as she followed him out of the room, reciting her new name and back story. Once she got Boyd's nod of approval they arrived at the club. It was still day out, but she had to arrive early to get into her cover and prepare. "Make sure no one sees me, got it rook? You have a new car in your garage here's the keys." Andy took the keys and put them right into her knock off designer purse.

Andy glanced out and noticed a man at the door, probably security. Andy was amazed by how sexy the man was! His hair dark and full of hair gel but Andy could see that without it, it was soft. His dark, bored, eyes just stared at the car in front of him, not seeing the girl behind the tinted glass. Andy willed her pulse to slow and her breathing to regulate before she slowly opened the door. She was careful not to reveal Boyd, but made a bit of a show. She jut out one leg first then the other before sliding out of the car but the moment she was out of the car she was in character.

She closed the door and strutted up to the door and tried to move past the sexy man but he stopped her. "Now wait a second. Are you the new dancer?" He asked her in a gruff, sexy, tone.

"Yea I am. What's it to you?" She asked him crossing her arms and looking him up and down.

"Well your majesty I was sent to show you around. The head dancer is a friend of mine and she needed someone too. I'm Jimmy, but everyone here calls me JD" Andy rose and eyebrow at JDs extended hand then back at his face.

"Candice. But friends call me Candy." She told him proudly before she took one of his fingers in two of hers and shook that, putting on a small look of disgust. JD laughed loudly at the small girls antics and shook his head.

"Come on sweetheart I'll show you around. We'll start in the back." He said giving her a wink. For the next half hour JD told Andy all there was to know about the club, inside and out. Once they finally reached the front of the club they realized they had more time before Andy had to start getting ready, so JD offered her a drink.

"So Candy," He started as he walked behind the bar. But Andy stopped him putting up a hand and he just watched her.

"Like I said, my friends call me Candy, you can call me Candice." She said with a smirk as he looked at her with amusement.

"Well then, _Candice,_ What brings you here?" he asked as he started mixing a drink.

"You know the Dancer who just died? Her name was Cherry. Red hair, tattoo on her thigh that said 'pop'."

"Yea I know her so what?" They were all hit hard after Cherry's apparent suicide, and JD was not excluded from that.

"She was my sister." Andy told him, lowering her voice a little. She noticed JDs head snap up, but Andy kept hers down and played with a napkin in front of her, tearing it up a little.

"I didn't know she had a sister." He muttered and Andy just nodded. _'Family gets in fast. Gets trusted fast. Remember that rook.'_ Boyd's words echoed in Andy's head as she smiled a little.

"What?" Andy's head jerked up and the smile was gone once she heard the voice of the man in front of her. Was he watching her? Did he see her smile?

"What, what?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were smiling."

"I was having a memory of my sister. You mind? It's kinda private." She said with a smirk as she flipped her hair back. JD just shook his head a little with a smile on his face.

He loved getting a rise out of her. He could tell she was nervous, her first time in Toronto. Cherry did say she use to live in the states. JD put a drink in front of Candice and took a moment to look her over. He had to say he liked what he saw. Her long hair laid in loose curls down her uncovered back. That dress—oh god that dress—clung to her every curve and ended just above her knees. JDs eyes traveled down her legs, which looked miles long. Then traveled back up her body before his eyes met her annoyance filled eyes.

"I should go get ready. Thanks for the drink…perv." She muttered the last word before she hopped off the stool and walked into the back where the dressing rooms were. Once in the room she made sure there was no one else there before she went to the mirror.

"You got this, Andy. You're fine. You won't let that guy be a distraction, and you'll get on that stage and dance. You're going to dance like you've never danced before and you will do well."

"What are you doing?" a new voice said from behind Andy. "And who are you? I don't recognize you." Andy swung around and noticed another girl standing there with an eyebrow raised and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh um….I...uh...I'm Candice. I'm….um the new dancer?" The girl frowned her eyebrows as she looked the girl up and down. Finally realization hit the girl and she gave an "oh" face and nodded.

"You're Candy! You are…were...Cherry's sister. JD told me about you when I came in. I'm Terry." The girl stuck her hand out with a smile. This girl was way too nice to be in this kind of business. She would defiantly get hurt but Andy felt good about having a friend down here already.

"Nice to meet you Terry." Andy shook terry's hand and gave a small smile. "Hey do you know how long till we're on?"

"Well since you're fresh, they put you as the opening. If you're good maybe you'll let a lead role, but I doubt it. Deb, our head dancer, gets all the leads. You go on in half an hour so I'd start getting ready if I were you. I think your costume is on the rack." Andy watched the girl go to her own mirror before Andy walked to the rack and looked through them and found the one that said 'Candy'. Andy pulled it out and her eyes widened.

"You okay candy?" Andy turned to Terry with a shocked expression on her face.

"Is this all of it? It's nothing!"

"It's barley within legal limits so that's what we have to deal with. You'll get used to it." Andy nodded and looked around for a changing room and realized they all changed in there. Andy slowly began to take off her clothes, not completely changing in front of a girl she didn't even know. Even so, Andy kept her back to Terry and the door. Little to her knowledge JD was standing at the doorway waiting for her to turn around but when he saw her pull of her shirt and shimmy out of her skirt and quickly turned his head and ducked out.

He couldn't resist himself though, he peaked through the door and saw her pull on her costume and walk to the mirror. He stepped from the door and coughed a little before adjusting himself. Finally he knocked the door and walked in.

"Candy your on first with Brit, then you will work the floor. Lap Dances and private shows and stuff." He had no idea why, but JD felt a bit of anger and jealousy build in him.

"Okay. Thanks." She muttered as she put on large amounts of makeup. But JD didn't leave he just stood there. Andy looked back at JD with a confused expression then smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked

"Maybe I am." He said taking a few steps to her before stopping right in front of her. He leaned down and brushed some hair behind her ear and whispered into it, "Maybe I can enjoy it more after shift." He couldn't help himself. He wanted her so badly. He wanted her creamy soft skin to rub against his rough body. He wants her body to sooth his almost physical pull to her.

Andy couldn't stop her breath from hitching and couldn't stop her arm from rising and running over his chest before she got her head out of the clouds and noticed once of hands on her lower back and the other cupping her face. She leaned up to his ear and whispered as well.

"Sorry, I don't sleep with co-workers." The rejection stung JD like a knife stabbing him in the gut but he wouldn't let her see that.

"Surprising. Since your nothing but a whore." He told her before he walked away. "You're on in ten by the way." He said as he exited the room. Rage filled Andy as her teeth clenched and hands curled into fists. By now more girls were in the room and watching the new girl with curious eyes. Terry stepped toward Andy with an impressed smile.

"I don't know what you did but somehow you snatched the uncatchable Jimmy! Every girl has tried to get with him and he turned us all down, even Deb. You have got to teach me how to do it!" Andy looked at the girl with confusion and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue. I have to go, I'm on soon." Andy did a final check in the mirror before walking out and toward back stage. She would show him! Nothing but a whore. He won't know what hit him.


	4. ch 3 This Can't Be Happening

**Hey guys so Psychic Husky here! So sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Things have been crazy, started college, got a job, etc etc etc. Anyways Here is the brand new chapter of The Newest Contestant! Lets see what 'Candy' and 'JD' are getting themselves into today.**

* * *

><p>Andy has been posing as Candy for two weeks now and. she She hated to admit it but she kind of enjoyed it. She didn't really like being pawed at by drunken men and even women, but she liked the opportunity to let loose in a way that she was NEVER able to before. Being the daughter of a cop she always had to be on her absolute best behavior and even had to grow up much sooner then than she should have. This was her opportunity to rebel against the system. And to her surprise she was very popular already. She slid down the pole from the cat walk above the stage, her occasional entrance during her performances. She slowly worked her way from the opening number, which is reserved for newbies, to the closing number which is for the favorites of the club.<p>

The crowd cheered drunkenly and stared in hunger at her body that was barely covered in a black leather corset and boy shorts. But one pair of eyes was more intense than the others. JD. He watched her like a hawk whenever she was on stage and working the room, some of her customers were even scared off by him! When she confronted him about it he just shrugged and walked away, sending a dark glare at whoever approached him. That's something else she found strange. He had such a hard and frightening stare, but with her his gaze softened. He looked at her with care and anyone that approached her with loathing. Andy was flattered to say the least, but Candy was pissed.

Andy's number for tonight was shorter than most so she took advantage of it and started working the room in her leather before she changed into her room outfit. She passed a drunken customer on her way to the bar but stopped when she felt the customer cup her ass. She spun around and stepped away and with a sugar coated smile she warned the man that he could look but not touch unless he wanted to pay extra.

"Baby I don't need to pay for sex,sex; I bet I can get you to just give it to me." He slurred as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his lap. Before she could even jump up Andy's hand was grabbed by one considerably larger than hers and she was pulled back up before the drunken man was forcibly pulled up from his seat. She looked up and saw a livid JD with his hand tightly holding the man's shoulder.

"How about we have a little chat outside Steven." JD promptly pulled the man out the back door which she knew meant that she won't be seeing 'Steven' any time soon. A low growl slipped from Andy's throat and she stalked to the bar and barked at the bartender to give her a shot. Something strong.

"He's doing his job Candy. Can't be mad at him for doing his job." Joe, the bartender, told her as he set down her shot of clear liquid. Andy grabbed it and took it down in one fail swoop before slamming the glass on the table. The liquor burned all the way down her throat.

"I don't need protection Joe and he seems to take it upon himself to be my personal bodyguard. I don't see him dragging out men that grab Veronica or Star."

"That may be true but be flattered then C. It seems you captured the heart of our resident lap dog himself." Andy's eyes squinted as she saw her opportunity to get the information she needed.

"Lap dog? Never thought I hear JD being referred to as a lap dog. Who has Mr. All brawn no brain on the lease?"

"Anton Hill. He owns the club and no one has a lease on me sweetheart." Andy's head whips around to the man that is beside her leaning against the bar. "Two more shots Joe, on me."

"Really? So you really are a stray? Hmm how nice of Anton to take you in. Honestly I'd be afraid to get fleas." Andy said with a smirk before she turned to walk back to the crowd.

"Clever you think of that on your own princess?" He grabs her wrist but his hold is much softer then the drunks. He's gentle and caring and she feels the electricity course through her veins starting at her wrist. She turns back to him with a glare settled on her face. "Look I don't want to fight with you. In fact I want to have a truce."

Her eyebrow raised and her head cocked to the side. "Right. A truce. What do you want from me Jimmy?"

"A chance to let you get a better impression of me. Give me five minutes in private and you'll be begging to have me take advantage of you."

"Ugh!" Andy exclaimed in disgust as she pulled her hand away and walked back to the dressing room. She pulled off her corset with the help of Terry. She listened to Terry gush about how hot JD looked today and how exciting it is that the boss man was coming to the club in a few days. This made Andy swing to the girl.

"Anton Hill is coming here? When?" She asked in a hurried tone.

"Sunday I think. I heard that he wants to focus on 'his' girls. Anyways a few days after that we get a day off and I think I'm going to the spa you know to primp and polish for next week…" Andy stopped listening again as she pulled out her phone and texted her 'brother' who was really Boyd. She told him about the discovery and requested instruction.

After Andy dressed in her next outfit. Tonight she was the naughty school girl. Her hair was in pig tails and her outfit consisted of a very tiny plaid pleated skirt with a white button down tied right below her breasts the buttons completely undone. And of course no outfit is complete without thigh high black leather stiletto boots. She steps out onto the main floor and twirled the bottom of one of her ponytails between her fingers and she could feel the gazes of everyone on her, including the gaze of a slack jawed, drooling, JD. She smirks and walks over to him. She puts her hand on his upper thigh, very close to his unmentionables, and leaned close to his ear.

"Five minutes? Meet me tonight in the dressing room after closing. We'll see if you deserve more than five." She whispers throatily. She can hear him gulp and it makes her smile with power. She steps back and bites her lip gently before turning and walking toward her private room where her first client is waiting.

* * *

><p>The club just closed and Andy was standing in the dressing room, well more like pacing. What had come over her? Why did she tell him to meet her, she can't do this. <em>Maybe I can just stand him up! <em>No she couldn't do that she could get information from him and the only way to do that is to make a friendship with him. And of course he was very, _very_ nice to look at. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she….no she can't! Stop it Andy stop thinking this stuff.

Andy jumps when she hears a soft knock on the door before she spins toward the door to see a very amused JD. "You can wipe that smug look off your face Jacobs." His eyes widened in surprise at her. "What you didn't think I'd find out your last name?" She chuckled softly before smoothing out her very short, very tight, dress.

"I should have realized you were resourceful. So what did you want to talk about Candice?" He pulls up a chair and straddles it and Andy watched the way his jeans were strained across his groin with the spreading of his legs.

"You tell me. You're the one who wanted to talk." She hopes he can't tell that her skin was very clearly flushed but she doubts it by his smug look.

"Well…" He stands up and swings the chair away. "I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you the first day. " He slowly started to walk closer to her. Once he was a few steps away Andy started to get nervous and began stepping backwards away from him. "You are a very beautiful woman Candice. I can't help but feel attracted to you." He keeps walking closer and finally her back hits the wall as he steps very close to her. "I can't help but want to caress my fingers over your bare skin." He emphasizes his point by brushing his rough fingers down her arm. "I can't help but want to run my fingers through your beautiful chestnut brown hair." This time his other hand lifts and his fingers make its way through her hair before his hand makes its way down her back and stops at her lower back. He leans his head closer to hers and she lets out a shuddered breath. "I can't help but wanting to feel your lips against mine." Finally he brushes his lips against hers.

Andy can't control herself. Her hands fly up to his neck and her nails dig into the back of his neck. His grip on her lower back tightens and he pulls her body as close to his as possible with their clothes still on. The kiss quickly becomes hurried and animalistic. A growl rumbles in JDs chest as Andy's nails rack down the back of his neck. His hand grabs her thigh and he forces it up and around his hips. She kicks herself off the ground and wraps the other leg around him quickly getting rid of any existing space between the two. He slams her back against the wall and pulls at her hair which causes Andy to pull away and gasp allowing him to kiss down her jaw and start to bite and suck at her neck.

"Don't leave a mark." She manages to mumble as she holds back her moans. He chuckles deeply and pulled his head back up to look at her. Her eyes darkened with passion and heavily set as she breathed heavily. Her pants pass through her swollen red lips as she looked at him in hunger. Andy's mind screamed at her to stop what she was doing, to push him away and leave. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Five minutes is up." She said softly and her heart flutters and she watches a large dimpled grin spread across his face.

"Think I can convince you to give me some more time. Perhaps dinner?" Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at him. Dinner? Why can't he be the love 'em and leave 'em type of guy! Why does he want DINNER.

"Tha-that's not a good idea." She quickly unwraps her legs from his hips and walks away from him to her bag and coat. He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her back to him and places another searing kiss on her lips. Very quickly she melted in his arms.

"Dinner?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Okay." She sighs out without thinking. He pulls away with a proud smile on his face.

"Tomorrow, after shift. Meet me out front. Dress casually." He winks at her and places a sweeter kiss on her lips before dashing out without giving Andy a chance to say anything.

She leans back against the wall and hold her hand over her heart and the other over her head. She stands there for a few seconds before groaning. "What did I just do?"


	5. Ch4 Nice to Meet You

**WOW I can't believe i got another chapter out so quick. And I'm still going strong. Honestly i didn't even have any clue where this story was going. I just let my fingers go crazy. So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Andy was practically hyperventilating when she woke up the next morning. Did she really agree to a DATE? No! no! Dating is not in the job description, and Boyd is going to throw a fit! She had to tell him, today, during their meet. Crap crap crap….FUCK. Andy jumped out of bed and looked at her clock. She has the meeting in 15 minutes and the place is 10 minutes away! Andy changed as fast as she could into a simple jeans and t shirt combo. She threw her hair into a pony tail and literally ran out the door to the car that Boyd procured for her for this op. Every few seconds she checked the time and cursed to herself as she sped through the busy streets of Toronto. Finally she pulled up to a tiny café surrounded by large businesses. A hole in the wall.<p>

She parked the car and rushed inside. She quickly found Boyd in the dark corner of the café and made her way over. "Your late." He growled without looking up.

"I had trouble sleeping. Lay off. You want your Intel or what?" She snapped at him as she sat down.

"Fine. Lay it on me McNally." She glared at him and started telling him about the news that Anton Hill was going to focus more on the girls now and he was started on Sunday.

"Perfect! This is your chance to get close to Hill. All you have to do is eavesdrop on him talking about selling the girls and record it. You still got the recorder?" Andy nodded. "Good keep it on you. Anything else?"

"Well...um…. something…might be…uh…well…"

"Spit it out McNally!" Boyd snapped, clearly aggravated.

"I have a date!" She yelled. Everyone in the café turned to them in wonder making Andy blush. A few seconds later everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"Christ almighty is you serious? God not you too! Wait….What is you dates name."

"Name?"

"Yes, His name McNally. What is it?"

"Jimmy Jacobs Sir. But they call him JD." Boyd's hand runs down the length of his face as he mutters curses to himself under his breath.

"Okay here's what you do. You stand him up, tell him you don't want to have anything to do with him, something. Just don't get involved with him!" Rage started to bubble up in Andy.

"What? Why?"  
>"Just do it."<br>"With all due respect sir, no. Not unless you tell me a good reason. A good legitimate reason."

"He's a UC! A fucking UC McNally. And he will blow this op if he gets attached to you, or he finds out your UC as well." Andy was dumbstruck. JD? JD…. is a UC? No way there's no way in hell he's a cop.

"You're lying. Your Lying!" She yells before jumping up and storming out of the café. Before Boyd had a chance to follow her she got in her car and drove to the club. She pulled around to the back so she would not run into JD and walked straight into the changing room where she began to prepare for her floor time. She couldn't go out with him. She can't. Not if there's a possibility, however small, that he IS UC. It only took a second for her to make the decision. She completed her naughty cop costume by putting on the police hat. They wouldn't mind if she started a little early.

Andy stepped out of the room and played with her whip as she licked her glossy cherry red lips and saw the shock of everyone around her. No one expected her now, least of all JD. He stood there and coughed from suddenly sucking air as he was taking a shot. She smirked and winked at a customer as she started making her way through the room. She heard her name and looked behind her and saw one of her regular customers beckoning her over.

"Candy, Dear, your in early today. Everything's okay at home I hope." She smiles at the man. He was one of her favorites since he was kind to her. Mostly he brought business associates here or his eldest son and paid for dances. Candy was of course their favorite dancer.

"Of course they are Robert. I just wanted to come in early today and get a jump start on business." She carefully placed herself on his lap, just as he liked it and he smiled. He was kind but he still paid the bill. She looked over at the young man in front of Robert and smirked. "Oh Robert did you bring me a new toy?" she purred.

"Of course pet. Daren this is Candy, the young lady I was telling you about. Candy my dear this is Daren, my new business partner. You see he's going through a divorce and would very much like to be honored by your company." Any looked the man up and down and took in his appearance. He seemed Greek, or maybe Italian. She wasn't sure but he was defiantly not bad looking.

"It's a pleasure Daren." She stood up and slipped herself into his lap instead. "What kind of company were you looking for?"

"Well I'm sure we can work out something that would benefit us both." He told her. He was a slime ball she already knew it. She would defiantly have problems with this guy.

"Well you decide what you want and tell your new business partner what you'd like and he'll let me know. For now I have to see other friends of mine." She gives a quick teasing smile before she slips off the guys lap and walks away watching as JD seethes over the possible new client. She can see that JD starts to approach her but she quickly goes to another client before he has a chance too.

It is like this for the rest of the night. She avoids him and he glares at all her clients or possible clients. When she was on for her performance he stayed very close to the stage and glared at any guy that made a move to tip her. This was getting beyond out of control.

Finally the night was done and she knew that JD was out front waiting for her. She couldn't see him though; she couldn't make herself go out there. So instead she went out the back door to her car and drove away, the only problem is that she passed him and he clearly saw her drive away. She saw the hurt as well as the anger on his face. She saw through her rear view mirror that he promptly kicked his tire before getting in the car and driving off in the opposite direction. She sighed softly and drove to her apartment and instead of staying up, she took a shower and just went to bed.

Loud heavy knocking on her door awakes her. Andy groans and rolls out of bed. She decides against grabbing her robe and just walks to the door and pry's it open. She looks up bleary eyed and squinted at the fuzzy figure in front of her. She rubs her eyes and looks again but is taken aback when she sees JD in front of her.

"Jimmy…. What are you doing here?" She asks softly but he just stares. Her eyebrows frown before she looks down at herself and sees that she is wearing nothing but a very tiny see through white tank top and pink boy shorts. She blushes and starts to close the door but JD stops it from closing. He steps closer inside toward her. She could smell the alcohol on him and backs away.

"Jimmy…. Your drunk. You should get out of here."

"No. I'm not." He says clearly, and very clearly not drunk. He runs his fingers over the gap of skin between the shirt and panties making her shiver.

"Jimmy." She breaths out as she steps back further. He steps in with her and closes the door behind him. His other hand travels up the length of her body before it stops in her hair and he pulls her closer to him. She sighs out his name again before his lips crash against hers. She tries to fight him off but she gave up only seconds afterwards. Her arms made its way up his chest and around his neck. He grabbed her ass and pulled her up prompting her to wrap her legs around his hips. He grinds his hips against hers and she hisses in pleasure. He walks to her bedroom and drops onto her bed on his back having her straddle him. He rolls them over so that he's on top and starts kisses down her neck and down to her chest.

The last rational thought she had been, _fuck I don't care of he's UC_.

The next morning Andy wakes to the sun shining on her face. Her hand raises and rubs her eyes before her eyes open. She looks next to her and jumps when she sees JD sitting in the bed reading a magazine. He looks over and smiles.

"Morning princess." He takes a coffee mug off the table next to him and hands it to her. Andy takes it still a little shocked and just stares at him. "Problem?"

"It wasn't a dream?" He laughs loudly before he finally shakes his head.

"Nope. But that would be one hell of a dream. Do you dream of me often Candice?" She turns red and quickly gets out of bed and scurries her way into the bathroom.

Andy braces herself against the sink and stares at herself in the mirror infront of her. Her hair is very clear evidence of their night together. Her skin practically radiated and she seemed….happier. Having sex is one thing, having sex with JD is another. Its more than just sex, it was passionate and just…..magical. She scoops her hand through her hair and takes a deep breath before she quickly brushes her teeth. She slips back outside and looks at JD in all his glory. He was laying on her bed, his back propped against the wall behind him. His legs were crossed at the ankle and he was laying there with the book Moby Dick in his hands.

He looks up at her with a smile causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle. After a few seconds he puts the book down and motions her over. She crawls back on the bed and it seems like they've been doing that for years, not one night.

"So if I asked about last night would you tell me?" She shook her head before laying it on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. "You know if you do that again I won't be seduced into forgetting about it again." She nods again. She too wanted to go further in this now. She felt such a connection with him that she couldn't ignore it. She turned her head up to him and kissed him softly.

"I'm going to go take a shower. It'll only take a few minutes." He nods and smiles as he watches her go into the shower.

JD had his hesitation about this girl before, a hooker was not appropriate company for him but he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Just by watching her from afar. He tried to ignore it but everytime he saw one of those assholes grab her ass or man handle her he felt an unspeakable rage fill him. He couldn't understand it. He had a job to do and it was not to sleep with one of the new dancers. Hes surprised he wasn't taken off the job already.

JDs head shot up as he heard a phone ring. He turn his head slightly to the side. He looked at the front and saw the name 'Chris'. His brows frowned as he answered it without saying a word. "Hello? Andy? Are you there?" Andy? Who was Andy? "Andy, Boyd told me what was going on. Are you okay?" Boyd?

JD slammed the phone closed ending the call. Candice…or rather Andy, is a UC? How the hell could boyd not tell him. How could she not tell him! Fuck. He tightened his grip on his on the phone. At that moment she steps out of the bathroom wearing a short robe with a towel wrapped around her obviously wet hair.

"Your UC?" He asked her in anger. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in fear. Her eyes glanced at the Jewlery box on the dresser.

"What are you talking about? JD?" He shook his head in anger and threw the phone.

"you're a fucking UC. Don't lie to me Andy!" At that moment she took off toward the jewelry box and fumbled to get it open. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the bed. She looked at him with complete fear in her eyes, the tears beginning to build. He paced infront of her pulling at his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? And why the hell didn't Boyd tell me?" The surprise was very evident in her face and it confused him.

"Wait he was telling the truth?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Boyd told me you were a UC yesterday after I said I had a date with you. I thought he was lying to make me focus on the job completely."

"You mean you didn't know when you came in?" She shook her head. "What precinct are you out of?"

"15." He turned his head to her.

"You transfer in?" She shook her head. His jaw dropped.

"You're a rook?"

"How would you even know I wasn't there for years?"

"Cause I've been with 15 for a while." She cursed to herself.

"I was cut loose a week and a half before I went under."

"Is Boyd an idiot!"

"It wasn't Boyd. It was Staff Sargent Best." He looked at her, once again in shock.

"Best got Staff Sargent?" She nodded. "good for him." He sat down next to the girl clearly a lot calmer.

"Whats your name? Your real name." He looked at her then at his hands.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She nodded softly before he sighed quietly to himself. "Sam. Sam Swarak." She nods as she looks at her hands.

"Andy McNally."

"Well its nice to meet you Officer McNally." She flashes him a quick smile.


	6. Ch 5 Morning afters are easy

"So where do we go from here?" Andy asks softly. They haven't spoken any more of the…situation. Instead they did the typical morning after ritual. Breakfast. Andy made eggs while Sam made waffles. They moved together like water. It's as if they have been doing it for years and it was natural as could be.

Sam plated the simple Waffles and eggs and turned with two plates in hand and one half of a piece of toast in his mouth. He glanced at her and put the food down at the table near to her. He pulled the piece of toast out of his mouth and turned to her.

"Seems like we have some things we need to clear up. Figured we shouldn't do it over empty stomachs." Andy nodded and went to the fridge before pulling out the orange juice.

"Want any?" she asked without looking up. She heard his grunt of a yes and poured two glasses of the bright juice. She turned back to the table with the juices and sat across from him before digging into her food.

Several seconds later she looks up at him with a mouth full of the amazing food and saw his amused grin. "What?" she mumbled out.

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Just glad you like it. You know you should really swallow before you talk."

"I already got screwed by you. No need for me to have manners." She said after purposefully put another forkful in her mouth. This made him grin even wider.

"And if you want me to do it again you'll have to keep up those manners." He told her in a deep husky tone that struck Andy straight in her core. She immediately swallowed her food in shock. She slowly nodded and made an effort to sit up straighter. He chuckled lightly and turned his attention to his food.

Neither of them had 'work' in hours. They couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Why were you sent in? Does Boyd and Best think I've been compromised?"

"No! No no. Its not that." She switched from sitting on the bed to kneeling on it in front of Sam. "Its just another route they found. Prostitution and human trafficking. That's why I'm here. They figured it would be easier for a woman to take him from that angle."

"So they want more then the drug ring? They want another angle incase I fail." He drops his head in anger and frustration. He then perks up and looks her in the eye. "Your Tommy's daughter aren't you?"

Andy nodded her head slowly. She missed her dad terribly. She felt so bad for leaving for a mission like she did. "Yea. I am. Did you know him?"

"He trained me. He was the best UC operative and a great detective. I'm not surprised you followed his foot steps." He looked down and smiled thinking back on a memory. "You grew up. You were beautiful before but now….Tommy must be proud."

Andy blushed. She knew her dad always had a picture of her with him. He kept it on his desk at all times and even had one in his wallet. Tommy loved his daughter. She was the light in his life. But now she worried because she was the one to take care of him. She would have to ask one of the other rookies to check on him.

Sam nodded slowly and looked past Andy with a slight perplexed look on his face. "You don't normally wear those short tight dresses right? I mean they are hot but I'm not really into that." He said with a small smile.

Andy giggles softly and shook her head. "No I am more of a jeans and white t-shirt kind of girl. Guess that's what comes from being raised by my dad."

"What happened to your mom?"

"She couldn't handle being a cops wife." Andy told him bitterly remembering the day she left. Suddenly a thought comes to Andy's mind.

"How did you make me?" she asked softly. She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer. Was it something she did? She watched him as he reached over her and grabbed her phone. He then opened it and showed her the recent calls. Chris.

"He didn't." she said in disbelief. He then gave a brief nod.

"He called you Andy and mentioned Boyd. Luckily because I know Boyd I knew you were UC. Most others wont know who he is. But with a different name people are going to ask questions." She nodded cursing Chris for putting her in danger. She then saw all the text messages from Chris and Boyd as well as best. They were all worried when the phone call was abruptly ended.

"Let me see that." She yanked her phone back and called the first number she could to stop a squad form busting through her doors.

"Staff Sargent. Its McNally."

"_McNally do you understand the worry you put us all through?"_

"Yes sir. And I apologize. It was not me on the line when officer Diaz called."

"_Well if it wasn't you who the hell was it? It wasn't Swarek was it? Boyd told me you had a date with him."_

"….Yes sir. It was."

"_Shit. Put him on the phone McNally. Now."_

"Of course sir."

With that Andy pulled the phone away and handed it to Sam mouthing "best." To him. Hopefully he knows what he's in for. He takes the phone and walks to the other room with a "Hey frank!" as he moves rooms. And then he was to far for her to hear. She sat in the bed and huffed a little looking around. All their clothes were thrown everywhere. She was pretty sure that his boxers were on the ceiling fan. On her side tables lays his book that he was reading when she woke. It seems….normal. Sure she's use to having a man in the house. But luke never was this messy. Undressing for sex was like undressing after work for him. He would pick up and fold everything before getting into bed. He wasn't messy. Wasn't animalistic.

Slowly Andy felt the hatred and anger slip away. She wasn't made at Luke anymore. How could she be? Because of him she went on this mission and met Sam.

That's when Sam walked back in the room seeing her concerned face staring at the wall. He kept himself from inhaling sharply. She was beautiful. Her arms around her knees holding them against her chest. She covered most of her body but he knew from experience that it was a beautiful one. But the look on her face was very perplexing. What was going on in that complex head of hers? He slowly made his way to the other side of the bed and ran his fingers lightly over her arm. She jumped slightly and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry" She mumbled blushing a soft shade of….not quite pink. More of a salmon.

"Best wants us to work together now that we know about each other. I left out the part where we slept together, of course. But we have to make some changes to the mission okay?" Andy nodded softly releasing her legs and crossing them. She looked at him determined with her mental note pad ready.

"For one. Keep your gun in a place easier to reach then your jewelry box. Worse place to keep it. Not easily accessible. Instead tape it under your nightstand." She nodded taking note.

"And in the club tone it down." Her head snapped up at that. "We don't want to draw attention to you." Her frown deepened and she squinted his eyes at him.

"Attention is exactly what we want. I need to get into his prostitution ring. In order to do that I need to get Hills attention. You need to put the idea in his head that I need more money."

"No way. No. There is no way in hell I am convincing hill to make you his next Bitch."

"Sam. My part of this is the trafficking. I can't do that stuck in that club under the radar. You know that."

"Andy. It drives me fucking crazy seeing those men grab you and to see you giving them private dances. You have no idea how I feel when you take them to the private rooms." Her lips pursued together.

"I'm doing my job Sam. My JOB. This is exactly why Boyd wanted us to not know each other. We need to do this to take down Hill. You know it. I know it. It needs to be done." He stands and starts pacing back and forth pinching the bridge of his nose. Something she realized he often did when he was angry to keep from lashing out.

"Fine. You're right. But if there's a scum ball can you please just call me over so I can make him leave. I don't want you getting in trouble. Does Boyd have a plan for when Hills your pimp?" he asks as he sits back down. He doesn't even give her a chance to tell him she can handle herself in the club.

"Yea. I get a John I'll give a signal to Boyd. I get in the car get money upfront and then we get pulled over and 'arrested' only I will 'get out of it'." Andy told him air quotes and all. He smiles and grabs her hand before kissing her.

Now I have to ask. You aren't seeing anyone right now right? This will be very messy if you're dating anyone, especially from 15." He had to know. There's no telling whom she might be with. Hell she could be with Jerry, who has been talking about the rook he's been with. Even if not, if she's dating anyone he won't be able to continue this relationship any further. Cause he did want to have a full on relationship with her.

"Well…." Sam prepared for the inevitable. No way a girl like her was still single. "I was seeing someone. A detective, but things didn't work out."

"Didn't work out?"

"He cheated on me." She muttered playing with the little food left on her plate with her fork.

"Oh…. Who was he? Anyone I know?"

"Luke Callahan." The name struck a cord with Sam. Mr. perfect cheated on this amazing woman and left her hurt. He hurt her and that made same want to hurt him. But Callahan's loss is Sam's gain.

"I would think you'd be smarter then to be Callahan's rookie of the year." He said with a smirk, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well I wasn't smart enough to not get in bed with you." She snapped back. Feisty. He liked her.

"McNally getting in bed with me was the smartest thing you ever did." He gave her a big dimpled grin that made Andy's knees weak. Luckily she wasn't standing.

"Well your cocky aren't you."

"With good reason to be." He said raising his eyebrow at her that made Andy turn completely red.

"Your cute you know?" the blush gracing her cheeks turns brighter.

"Thanks." She mumbles. He looks at her baffled.

"In the club you take compliments by the handful and when I try to do it you shy away. Why is that?"

"Yours is the only one that matters." She says quietly turning her head away her blush deepening. He grins and puts his hand under her chin and turns her toward him and kisses him deeply.

"You know we have sometime before either of us need to go in." She nods softly. "And we are all alone in here." She nods again as Sam's hand runs up her side over her breast, making sure to brush the sensitive bundle of nerves, and up to her face. "So much we can do."

"So much." She breathes out agreeing. He smiles as he knots his fingers in her hair and pulls her over him in bed and makes her kiss him deeply. This was a dangerous mission. So he was going to make every moment with her count and last.

Andy had to keep from moaning aloud at Sam's boldness. She knew what they were doing was completely wrong but it felt like it was meant to be. As corny as it is, it feels right. She wastes no time stripping him of his shirt and scraping her nails down his firm back. She never realized how muscular he was, well not until last night that is. Sam shivered under her long nails and gripped her harder as one of his hands traveled to her breast and began to grope and fondle it. Andy couldn't resist the moan escaping her lips. Stop! Her mind screamed at her. But her hands would not listen, nor would her core, which was heating up quickly and causing her to pant.

He pinned her to the wall and ground his apparent erection into her hips and gripped her harder trying to get as close as possible without removing their clothes. But soon he couldn't handle the friction anymore. He had to have her. There was no doubt about it. He craved her. Her soft skin that felt like butter on his own, her moist lips kissing their way over his skin. Her hair tickling his chest and stomach as it made its way down his body the night before. He craved it all. He wasted no time. He carried her to the nearest flat surface and made a quick job of her shirt and jeans before dropping his own pants.

With slightly less clothing between the two, Sam could now feel how equally aroused this beautiful woman in front of him was. Her moist and heated center damped their cover and ground himself into her. The feeling made him want to be even closer. But they had time for that. He didn't even try to unclasp the undeniable trap that was her bra but instead just pulled it straight over her head. His hand then found its way into her long brown hair and gripped it hard. She gasped at his tug and squirmed against him.

She didn't know what had come over her. Its as if he's an addiction, her heroin. Even when she had him she still wanted more. No matter what it was never enough, but it was a deadly addiction. An addiction that could cost her, her job. Or worse. Her life. But it didn't matter to her. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him closer to her flushing her bare chest against his as her other hand moved to his erection. She gripped it gently and prompted a groan from the back of his throat. She smirked against his lips. She had him where she wanted him.

Sam hated this. They had just made it to the club and Sam knew that men would be all over her in their minds and try to undress her in reality as well. He had the DJ tell him whenever there was another guy trying to get with her. The numbers were in the 10s and 20s a day. He didn't know how he'd take it now that he finally acted on his lust and attraction. She was his in his mind. Now he gets to see all these other men trying to be with her. Touching her and grabbing her. He shakes in anger just thinking about it.

"I'll see you on the floor." Andy says before making her way through the back door into the dressing room. Sam blatantly watches her walk to the door watching the way her hips swayed from side to side with the help of the skyrocketing heels she wore. Before he could follow her he took off toward the front of the club.

Once Andy was in the changing room she leaned against the wall having finally a moment that she could relax without Sam there. The day ran through her mind, their very short conversation to having once again sex. Mind blowing, earth shaking, and magical sex. Her heart sped as she thought of him. Not just sex with him but him in general. The way he looked at her, the way that he protects her, the way he always gives off an authority but also a kindness and caring persona.

"Someone got lucky!" Andy jumped and turned to see Stacy, one of the other dancers, standing with Star. They were grinning and giggling at Andy suggestively.

"What?" Andy spurted out.

"You got lucky! We can tell by the glow you have and that grin. That and you look very tired as well." Star continued. So Andy did what she's trained to do. Fake it till you make it right?

She puts on her candy smirk and sits down at one of the makeup stations. "Well you know. Had a craving. So I had to satisfy it." She told them in a slightly huskier tone as she applied her eyeliner.

"Well spill! Who is he? A client? Someone we know?"

"Maaaaybeeee." Andy said completely drawn out as she gets up to find her costume. She tracks it down and sees that it's pretty simple. A leather corset top with red detailing and a blazing red fluffed out skirt. Along with it was a pair of fire truck red spanks. She wasn't wearing the skirt for long tonight.

"No way! Who!?" Star jumped over to her sitting next to Andy and Stacy followed suit. Andy looked at the both of them sitting by her looking very eager.

"We're not gonna have a grease summer love moments are we?" Andy asked putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow.

"Just tell us!" the two blondes shouted.

"Okay okay. You guys do know him. And in fact everyone's tried to get with him." Both of the girls' jaws dropped and eyes widened. Andy smirked and began taking off her clothes to change into her costume.

"Wait!" a new figure came into the room. "You slept with JD?" Andy turned and saw LaLa, a cute little red head that started right before Andy. Andy smiled and nodded. "That asshole! He just told me he was coming to my place tonight." Andy's smile slide off her face. But she quickly recovered on the outside, while inside she was screaming and crying.

"Well it was just a one time drunken thing. Wasn't even that good. I'm going to go get a drink." She quickly put on her robe and went out to the bar where John, one of the bartenders was cleaning the bar top.

"Hey Candy! Can I get you anything? A shot? A Cosmo? A date?" He said with a wink. He has been trying to get her to go out with him since she started but so has a lot of guys, like Sam.

"Just a beer J." She mutters as she sits on one of the stools.

"Hey are you okay? I'm sorry I said that. You can kick my ass later if you'd like." He said honestly as he puts the beer in front of her.

"No its not you. Lets just say I'm tired of people using me. Especially for sex."

"I'm sorry. But I have the cure you need." He said with a small smile before turning around. He turned back to her with something in his hands. He looks from side to side seeing no one. He puts a small bag of a white powder in front of her. Andy slips her hand in her pocket and quickly switches on her mini recorder.

"John is that what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is." Andy eyes him cautiously.

"Where'd you get it?"

"What does it matter?"

"If I'm going to do coke it needs to be clean cut. I need to know who the provider is so I know if its clean or not."

"Trust me its clean. Got it from my uncle, your boss man."

"Anton? You got this from Anton hill?" This is a huge break in this case.

"Yea. He got a whole supply of it for his special girls to give their pets." He said in a low voice.

"Special girls?"

"Yea they get a higher pay, more benefits, and dancing is pretty much for fun for them."

"How would one become one of these special girls Johnny?" Andy asked flirting with him a little. She fluttered her eyes slightly and leaned closer being sure to pull her robe apart a little at the top to show the top of her breast.

"Uh well…. um…. th-they have to be recommended." He stuttered out paying complete attention to her breast. She leans even closer getting really close to his face.

"Would you be able to recommend me Johnny? I really need help in the money area of life. I have mouths to feed." She mutters softly before puffing out her deeply red bottom lip into a pout. Speechless Johns jaw drops and he nods slowly. Andy smiles brightly and kisses his cheek before getting up taking the bag with her. "Thanks john you're the greatest!"

She puts the bag in her pocket and turns off the recorder. As she rounds the corner she sees Sam standing their teeth clenched and grinding, hands tightening into fists and releasing. But at the moment she saw him her eyes water. No he can't see her like this. It was just one night. She pulls both the money and the recorder out of her pocket and hand it to him.

"I'm in. Won't need your help after all. Now I have to get ready." She says bitterly as she walks away from him. "Have fun with LaLa." She says over her shoulder in a voice deep with anger and bitterness. But she's hurting so much she doesn't even turn to see his face, which was slightly confused.

What does LaLa have to do with this? Sam is thoroughly confused at the comment she yelled at him. But he forgets about it as he looks at his hands. His confusion grows. What does she mean she's in? Then he listened to the tape. She might have just gotten into a way to break both their cases. Damn she's good.

Next thing Sam knows the club was opening and he had to go make sure the girls weren't harassed. But he knew they could take care of themselves, the only one he was worried about was his Andy. His Andy? Where did that come from?


End file.
